Within telecommunications, customer experience plays a major role in improving customer satisfaction, which acts as a criteria to create loyal consumers and reduce churn. Due to this high-end requirement, telecom operators take various approaches to optimize network resources to optimally serve different types of consumers, improving their satisfaction level.
Thus, operators spend resources on enhancing their Quality of Service (QoS). However, there are various other problems due to which consumers are not able to have an optimal experience. This could be e.g. either due to problems faced at application provider end or due the mobile terminal used by the subscriber. The telecom operators are trying to understand the problems faced by consumers while using their services via a mobile terminal. Telecom operators are analysing their network data to capture the end-user experience in an indirect way.
There exists a business value in enabling the telecom operators to measure the QoE from user-end to the service providers, combined with the telecom profile of the user. This mashed data will be high value information for the service providers and application providers and help them to determine the type of service or incentive to be given to the users to make them loyal and reduce churn.
The paper “Quality of Experience from user and network perspectives”, Junaid Shaikh et al., Annals of Telecommunications (2010) 65: 47-57, try to associate on one side the correlations between various traffic characteristics measured on an operator network and on the other side the user experience tested on an experimental platform.
As more and more application providers are coming into market, quality of experience is valuable information for them to understand how to remain in the competitive market.